Sickness and Fireworks
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: America wakes up on his birthday with a cold and is bummed abut not getting to see the fireworks. Thankfully, Russia is there to help.


**Happy birthday America! ^^ I enjoyed writing this so I hope you'll all enjoy :D**

 **I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

When America wakes up unable to breathe through his nose, he frowns, wondering why he had to get sick today of all days. He rarely gets sick as it is and, of course, it just had to be his birthday that he would get sick on…

A tickle in his throat urges him to cough and it takes him several minutes for the coughing fit to end. His head begins to pound, making him groan and shut his eyes.

'I'm not going to make it to the party tonight, am I?' He thinks, burrowing his head under the blanket further to avoid the sunlight peeking in his window.

The American falls back asleep fairly quickly, only to wake a few hours later by a loud set of knocks at his door. Groaning softly before standing, nearly regretting the motion as a wave of dizziness washes over him, he ambles into the living room and opens the door.

"Privet, Amerika! I was wondering if you wanted any help with the party?" Russia cheerfully asks, his eyes narrowing as he takes in his boyfriend's appearance. "Are you feeling alright, Alfred?"

America steps to the side to let Russia inside, making his way over to one of the couches, flopping onto it tiredly. Violet eyes narrow in concern, Russia going over and pressing the back of his hand against America's forehead.

"You have a fever, дорогой." Russia states, staring at the American with a concerned expression, "You really should not be going to the party tonight." [darling]

America just groans in response, "I know...but everyone's coming...I wouldn't want to disappoint them…"

"They'd understand. Besides, it's not like yours will be the only celebration here today, your country does a fairly good job at it." America just smiles in response but sighs.

"Yeah...but I really wanted to see the fireworks… I know they happen every year, but still...it's one of my favorite parts about today…" The words come out in a near whine, the strain of it causing him to go into another coughing fit.

Russia just rubs his back through the fit, making sure that the other is alright before lifting America into his arms, "I know, подсолнух. Just leave it to me…" [sunflower]

Curling into Russia's arms, America makes a confused sound, not getting another answer from the taller nation. Upon reaching America's room, Russia lays him down in his bed and covers him up, pulling the blinds shut to prevent most of the light from entering the room and making America's headache worse.

After making sure that the American has some things to entertain himself with if he finds the energy to, Russia leaves the room and pulls out his phone, bringing the majority of the other nations into a group call.

"Privet, everyone. America's party is off." He says quietly, hearing a few concerned sounds through the phone.

"Why? Is he alright?" A few different nations ask and Russia sighs.

"Nyet. He's not. Alfred is sick…" A myriad of sympathetic noises reach his ears and Russia smiles.

"Is there anything we could do, Roshia-san?" Japan asks, receiving hums of agreement.

"Da, that is what I am calling about. Alfred is very upset that he will be missing the fireworks show tonight so I was wondering if you all would mind helping to set it up outside his house? Uh, given that he won't be able to do so himself…" Russia trails off and most of the countries agree.

Russia smiles before thanking them and leaving the call, leaving them to do most of the planning themselves. He has an American to take care of, after all. Getting them to arrange it is enough for him.

When he returns to the other nation, he smiles at the way that America is snoring softly. Deciding to let America sleep off the sickness, Russia heads to look for some cold medicine, setting that on the bedside table for when America wakes up.

He then heads into the kitchen and begins cooking some borscht, humming as he does so. Cooking this meal is almost second-nature to him as he always made it for his sisters whenever they got sick just how they did for him.

It doesn't take long for him to finish cooking it and setting it onto a tray, carrying the food back to America's room. Despite not wanting to wake the other nation, Russia lightly shakes him awake, "Amerika? Wake up for a little bit. I made some borscht. You should eat it while it's still hot."

America groans softly at the other's voice, taking a minute to decipher what he said before a smile appears on his face. The few times that he's had borscht that Russia made himself he's enjoyed it, so he's happy to hear that Russia made some for him.

Russia waits for America to sit up before putting the tray in his lap, watching as the other begins to eat. He starts talking to the other quietly, not really expecting responses while America is eating, but it felt a bit weird to just watch him eat.

Hours pass with Russia taking care of America, them deciding to watch movies for most of that time. When it is properly dark, Russia opens the blinds, much to America's confusion.

"Ivan? What are you doing?" America asks, receiving a soft smile from the other.

"It's a surprise. You'll see in a bit." This causes America to grow even more confused and curious, though he lets it slide for the time being.

Russia has him sit up when he gets a text alerting him that the show will be starting in a few minutes, pointing the other nation towards the window.

America gasps softly when the fireworks start going off, them being at the perfect height to see out the window. Most of the show consists of random colors and types of fireworks, mostly keeping to a red, white, and blue theme.

Near the end, though, the words, 'happy birthday, America' and 'get well soon' are spelled out in the lights, America making a soft awed sound. After that, the show ends with a multitude of different fireworks before fizzling out.

Still stunned to silence, America just turns to Russia, "Did you plan that?" He asks softly, the other nation nodding in response, "That. Was. Amazing!" America exclaims, a wide grin on his face. "Thank you so much, Ivan!"

"The other nations helped too…" Russia says shyly, flattered by the praise.

America just smiles and sends a thank you message to the other nations in a group text, receiving lots of responses that it was no problem and that they want him to get better soon. His heart warms at the fact that the other nations do care about him and that they'd go to these lengths to show him that.

"Seriously, Ivan. Thank you...It means a lot…" America says softly, Russia smiling fondly at the touched expression on America's face.

"Подсолнух, it was no problem. I love you so much." Russia states quietly, America blushing softly at the words.

"I love you too, Ivan. Cuddle me?"

"Of course."

America lays back on the bed and holds his arms open, Russia climbing into the bed and his arms, them tightening around him. Russia talks to him quietly until America falls asleep, Russia falling asleep soon after.

It wasn't how America expected his birthday to go when he woke up but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
